1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing method that is used when transmitting or recording data, and to a data checking method for checking data processed by the data processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, data processing apparatuses that are capable of various data processing such as transmission, recording, or playback of data have been developed.
In relation to such data processing apparatuses, techniques that enhance data security have been proposed, for example, for transmitting or storing important data.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 09-009242 discloses techniques for enhancing security of specific information by applying a plurality of measures for preventing tampering.
According to the data processing apparatuses described above, the risk of data being tampered by a malicious third party, for example, during transmission or storage of the data, has existed. Therefore, demand for a method of readily checking the validity of data transmitted or stored has existed.